This invention relates generally to data collection and processing systems using portable, hand-held data terminals for collecting data, and for selectively processing and communicating collected data to other system elements. More particularly, the invention relates to collection apparatus of such hand-held data terminals. Typical collection processes may include reading data and manually keying in such read data. The present invention relates particularly to apparatus for reading data into the terminal. Known automated reading processes are executed by apparatus which includes scanning readers, for example.
In efforts to adapt data collection terminals to a wider scope of uses, terminals with increased ruggedness over state of the art terminals are bringing advances to the art. However, the usefulness of the data collection terminals may also be increased by further reducing the weight and size of the data collection terminals to sizes and weights below the present lower limits of state of the art terminals. Typically a reduction in size might result in the elimination of at least some desirable features. The use of modular data collection terminals would support the reduction in non-essential features to achieve certain reduction in size and weight.